The Gazette: Aoi Chapter One: Dark Beauty
by YuukiYotobari
Summary: Aoi was expecting to end his boredom at a night club. But he felt someone was watching him, he left in a hurry, only to get lost and rescued by the one who was watching him, Kai. What will happen when the person who kidnaps you falls head over heals 4 u?


The Gazette: Aoi

Chapter One: Dark Beauty

He has been there for about an hour now. Aoi walked around the nightclub to find some excitement to end his boredom. He stopped dead in his tracks because a dark beauty had caught his attention. He continued to stare at him for what seemed like an eternity, until the man turned his attention to Aoi. Aoi quickly turned his head and continued walking, walking wherever his feet would take him. As Aoi started walking off, the man continued to stare at Aoi, with lust in his eyes. Aoi soon found himself outside of the club. Since he was outside, he figured he would go home and get some rest. But one thing, or should I say, a certain person kept invading his mind.

"What the hell?" Aoi asked himself, "Get the hell out of my head!" he half yelled to no one in particular.

It would usually take Aoi fifteen minutes to get home from the club, but he decided to take a shortcut. A shortcut which would change his life, FOREVER! XD

'Mental note: Never take a shortcut!' he thought.

"Now, how in the hell do I get home now?" he asked, confused.

'Another mental note: Stop talking to yourself, damn it!'

"I can help you." A gentle voice said, "But you'll owe me big time."

"Huh? Who the hell are you and how in the hell did you find me!" Aoi asked, concerned.

"That doesn't matter, kid." He replied, "You want me to help you or not?"

"What do you mean, I'll owe you big?" he asked the stranger.

"Again, that doesn't matter, now come along." The man said, smirking.

"Um, you know what, I'll find my way home on my own, but thank you!" Aoi replied, smiling.

Aoi started walking past the gentle man, but next thing Aoi knew, he was pushed up against the building. Aoi started to struggle but the other man had a firm grip on him.

"What the fuck!" Aoi yelled, "Get the fuck off of me, god damn it!"

"I don't think so kid, you are mine now and forever." The man said, "By the way, my name is Kai, what's yours?"

"None of your fucking business!" Aoi yelled.

"Oh, it is my business, kid." Kai replied, smirking.

Before Aoi could do or say anything else, he felt something hard hit the back of his head, which knocked him unconscious. The last thing Aoi remembered seeing was the man, Kai, smirking down on him.

When Aoi woke up, his head started to throb.

"Ugh, my fucking head!" Aoi said as he sat up. "Where the hell am I?"

Aoi slowly got off the bed and looked around to take in his surrounding. He was in a bedroom. He noticed a few candles were lit. This helped because he didn't see any light switches anywhere. The walls were painted black; the furniture was beautifully carved, he guessed was hand made. To get a closer look, Aoi crouched down to one knee to admire the markings. A few minutes later, Aoi went back to standing.

He continued walking around the room, stopping by the window. He reached out to grab the curtain, which he had guessed was satin. He then walked next to the bed, stopping in front of the little cabinet. He bent down to open it but it wouldn't budge. It was locked. Aoi then went back to standing to admire the painting that was bestowed upon him. He looked at in awe. It was a painting of five young men, one he recognize. Another one resembled someone he knew but couldn't put hi s figure on it. The other three he didn't recognize. He couldn't help but smile because of how gorgeous they were.

Aoi's attention went to the bed. He was guessing it was queen size. He reached down to feel the blankets and sheets, which were like the window curtains, satin. The last thing he noticed about the bed was that it had its own canopy!

Aoi threw himself onto the bed. Aoi was impressed, no, really impressed with this room. As he was lying there, he was wondering what the rest of this place was like…

"I can show you if you'd like." Kai replied, smiling.

Aoi turned around to face Kai. As soon as his gaze met Kai, his jaw dropped. Never in his life had he met someone as beautiful as him. He simply couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"I take it you like what you see," Kai said chuckling.

Of course, Aoi didn't say a word. He just stood there gawking at the man that was standing before him. Sure, it took a few minutes before Aoi could gather himself together. I mean, who wouldn't stop gawking at such a breath taking creature!

"So, what about that tour?" Aoi asked, nervously. Kai smiled at Aoi and reached out his right hand. Aoi slowly reached out his hand left hand and took a hold Kai's.

Every time Aoi had a question about a certain topic, Kai would answer truthfully.

"So, let get this straight," Aoi said, confused, "You and your friends are supposed to be 'vampires?"

Kai nodded. Aoi stopped and looked at Kai intently. He couldn't figure out if he was just messing with him or not. Before Aoi could ask another question, Kai spoke up.

"You never did tell me your name." Kai said, sternly.

"Oh, um, it's Aoi," Aoi answered, hesitantly.

Every single second they spent together, Kai was falling for Aoi more and more.

"Well, the tour has officially ended," Kai replied, frowning, "What would you like to d-"

Right before Kai could finish his sentence, they heard a loud crash coming from ahead. They ran towards the room they assumed the crash came from. Before they opened the door...

"God damn it, Uruha, let me go!"

"Never!" a man said. Aoi assumed it was the guy, Uruha.

Kai opened the door and everyone in the room stopped what they were doing.

"What the hell are you guys doing!" Kai yelled, pissed off.

"Ruki here made me drop my food all over the floor!" Uruha replied, still holding the man named Ruki.

Aoi looked at everyone in the room. A smile crept on his face.

'So cuuuute' Aoi thought, smirking.

"Kai, who is this guy?" another man asked, looking at Aoi.

"Oh, that's Aoi!" Kai replied, smirking.

"Oh, so that's him." He answered.

"Nice to meet you all!" Aoi replied, smiling.

"Oh, nice to finally meet you Aoi, I'm Uruha!" he said, nodding.

"I'm Ruki." Ruki said, still being held by Uruha.

"And, I'm Reita, nice to meet you," He said, smiling. "I'm really sorry you have to see them act like this."

"Its okay, really." Aoi replied, still smiling. Staying here might not be that bad, right?


End file.
